Happiness ( Lunar New Year Special )
by thkq1997
Summary: Some years after Order 66, The Empire was just something like a fading word in the wind [ One - Shot ] [ Ahsoka/Rex ]


** Happiness**

**A/N : Since nobody even bother to read the A/N so I should make this short, this is stand alone story along with Haunted and Wind, if you interested then you could check it out in my Profile, this shot is for Lunar New Year in Asia ( Based on ) but it would play a small part.**

**All right, Enjoy, I only using fanfiction for practicing my English so if you like just fav, review, thank you and I will see you guys next time.**

**Music: Begin Again – Taylor Swift.**

It was a cool night, not too cold, but not too warm, the night just sings its song of silence and tranquility, sometime the cricket joined in the harmony and the grass waving in the wind.

Moon shines, cloudless sky, dancing stars, light in the endless horizon ahead, and that's where they went from their home in the middle of their field.

Selucami was a world of wonders, it just keeps surprise them with variety of animals, and plants they could grow, seasons that changed, and the colorful cultures that people brought with them from their home planets to here.

And the peace is just nice, no war, no death, so scream of pain lingering in the air. In the morning they went out to the field and taking care of their crops through the year, in the night, watching the fire dancing in the kitchen, and listen to the laughter of their family and sleep in the arms of each others.

Peace that lasted.

No Empire, no Republic, no Separatist, no Jedi, just she and him, a former Padawan and a deserted clone captain.

And she was already happy about that, she doesn't ask for anything else.

But he, she doesn't know that something in him that he felt isn't right, but for her, he didn't say it, he doesn't want her to share this sadness with him.

Tonight was a chance that he could forget about that sadness, a celebration, a festival for children, and a festival for the moon only.

The festival of light in the town, it's not far from where they live, a half hour walk and enjoying the cool night air, while playing with the kids of their host family.

And the singing and the bright lights drawing them toward, standing from a distance, its yellow light blooming in the darkness of night, mix with orange like two little children playing tag with each other, one part yellow, then turned orange, then they joined as they dance in the horizon, attracting people to come and have fun with them.

Orange is her color, while his hair's color was yellow, two little children playing tag, while dancing in the beats of his heart.

Welcome by the sound of children laughing, and the yell of some salesman trying to sell their merchandises, in this case was red lantern, but this celebration is for the children, so the lanterns were shaped in many things that the kids familiar with, mostly animal, also there is Bantha.

The kids love this festival because of these lanterns, light them up inside their core with fire and hold them with a stick attach together with a line.

Some are just simple such as the moon, the stars, or occasionally flowers.

Just a while they thought, when they snapped back into reality, the Lawquane's kids already have two in their hands and laughing like they have the best things in the world.

But the kids already have the best thing in the world, it won't cause any harm if they have more, if it just a simple lanterns

Rex was holding the Bantha, and Ahsoka couldn't keep her giggle from escaping her lips while she holding a simple star lantern, the night just keeps warmer and warmer with joy and happiness.

Rex was making faces, while Ahsoka tried to calm him down with her laughter.

It was the only thing that makes the ex- captain happy, a joyful Togruta with her skin blend in with the orange color of the celebration.

He almost lost her in the sea of orange, but now, his hand held hers, while they trying to find their family in the sea of people, they slowly push through the line of bodies and ended up upon a bridge.

But something draws both them to stand still as they watched the cloudless sky and dancing stars, but what the former Padawan's doesn't know, that Rex's mind was also in the duel with the stars.

She's happy, why do you need to bother?

But you can't have it, both of you know it.

But look at Cut, he's…..

You jealous of him?

No…I….

''Because he is a father?'' Suddenly a voice snap him out of his inner auguring, a female voice emitting from beside him, her eyes stare to his, worries written in her face.

A blue sea of sadness faces his brown ones.

His world suddenly stands still, only her eyes moving and the people stopped walking pass them.

Finally he just can whisper '' Yes…'' and looking away from her, toward the sky, hoping for it to suck him away.

He fells himself so small in this world, shrunken before her, but a hand on his shoulder forcing his face back to her.

He have all the things in this world, a family, a companion in life, a place to stay, and peace to live, but he just keep asking more because every time he saw the two little children running around the farm, he fell his own hatred for himself, yet love for her.

She made his life complete, but he couldn't repay her, because they are two different species, different biology.

He doesn't know that he wanted to complete her happiness, or his own, sometime he confuse, Ahsoka never ask about it, but his mind wanted it, all his life all he's know was fighting, mourning lost brothers and move on, but now he had a family to care for.

Facing her making him fell like such idiot for thinking like that.

Sure he wanted some peace, some happily ever after, but fate has to play its own game.

In moments like these, the Empire was something more like a whisper in the wind.

''All I need is you, Rexter'' and she smiles to him, making him large again.

He holds her in his arms, feeling her warmness transfer to him, all he wanted was to make her happy, he already done it without knowing it, they could have a happy ending, an end where she and him holding each other and live until the end of their days.

''But if you really want it, we can adopt one'' she said to his face, sincere and true, her lekku darkened a little.

Rex couldn't be happier, it was natural's fault, but they can make up for it, a kiss on her forehead, his hands holding her tightly like he never wanted to let her go.

And he never will.

The Bantha still on the ground same as the stars, before their owners picks them up, and following the calls of the Lawquane

The moon keeps singing its song of light, and the stars keep dancing, and the air just keeps warmer

The planet still spinning and the galaxy just moved on with their lives.

The hanging lanterns in the line along the way keep swinging with the cool wings.

People keep laughing, children keeps playing.

It's a happy ending for them, a story of a former exile Padawan and an Ex- Clone Captain, forming a family.

The next festival of light, a new children laughter emitting form Ahsoka's arms.


End file.
